King of hell
by Creator007
Summary: "He is clever than a fox, he is dangerous than a snake, faster than a leopard. Actually the reason for my comparison with those animals is because he is one with that behavior. The word cruelty came from him. He is slow and patient killer entered into my life like a stranger and followed me like death creating hell all the way..."
1. Truth or dare

**Helllooo! This fic popped up in my mind when I read the novel version of vampire diaries especially dark reunion… so no doppelgangers, no sacrifices, no hybrid curse! Klaus is completely cold blooded vampire here! I hope you like it.. please read and review! **

_Life and death._

_The two puzzling words for us. One can never say what will happen before life or after the death. Life, the word itself is amazing and full of energy, freshness, light. And death… there's nothing to explain in it. It gives us peace from all this bullshit we're striving for, a sudden thing for almost anyone. What if one know that their death is coming after them? What if you fall in love with that itself? _

_Mine is such case. He is clever than a fox, he is dangerous than a snake, faster than a leopard. Actually the reason for my comparison with those animals is..he is one with that behavior. The word cruelty came from him. He is slow and patient killer came into my life like a stranger and followed me like death creating hell all the way. _

_ My death name is Klaus. _

Seattle:

"Truth or dare?" Ray asked me.

"Dare," I replied.

It is one of the biggest days in my life. I've graduated! All my gang of friends wanted to celebrate on this special occasion in the evening. It is around seven. We thought to have little fun by playing truth and dare in the local café. Now it's my turn. I love to risk so I picked dare.

"You're gone, Nora," Jessica teased me. "Ethan wanna give her a task?" she turned to him. With always irritating smirk on the face he spoke, "Oh sure, pleasure is all mine. What shall we do with you?"

"I am sure you can find something entertaining," I smirked back.

"Great then, go to a random person and flirt with him, mesmerize him do whatever but get his details and kiss him on cheek," he said simply. My mouth went wide. Okay! I didn't see that coming.

Flirting with a random guy… that can do. A kiss, details? Who'll be willing to share their delicate things!

"Fine, which one?" I snapped.

"I'll choose that lucky fool!" squealed Kate. Looking around she finally pointed a corner table.

A blond person is sitting all alone at the table and gazing mildly at somewhere. Being alone..at least one positive. "Oh boy! He is weird," Ray raised brow.

Yeah, I know! He is wearing long dusty raincoat and looks like a street guy.

"Come on, Nora. Face it like a man…I mean like a woman," chuckled Ethan. I rolled eyes and got up from there immediately and rushed towards the bar.

"Two beers," I ordered. It didn't take long to take those bottles and reached his table. He didn't look at me but staring down at the table. Perhaps, he is in deep in thoughts. I cleared my throat gaining his attention.

The confusion in his blue eyes made me lose my preparation as well as confidence. I blinked rapidly and smirked, "Rough day?" I put beer in front of him and sat. He raised brow questioningly, "I hope you're alone," I said. He just smiled.

"By the way, I'm Nora," I tucked a strand of my brunette hair behind the ear and pushed the beer bottle forward. He glanced between bottle and me. With a smirk he spoke for the first time, "What do you want, sweetheart?" there is hint of coldness in his voice.

I swallowed and smiled covering the tension, "Just five minutes of your precious time?"

"And why is that?" he asked softly yet coldly.

"Okay! I was playing with my friends. Truth and dare. I chose dare and they chose you…," he raised brow for that. "I mean they asked me to flirt with you. So, bear with me for five minutes and give me a very few details then I'll be get lost already," I flushed out everything. He pursed lips and gazed up at me like I'm crazy person. "Please," I made cutest expression.

"What do you want to know?" he took beer.

Oh joy! "Let us start with your name," I grinned. "Klaus," he replied before taking a swig.

"Are you from London?" I asked judging by his thickest British accent. "You could say that," he smirked. I didn't understand. "So… what do you do, Klaus?"

"I travel a lot," he stated. "I didn't ask your hobby," I said in confusion. "It is what I do," he replied.

Travelling? "Then you might be rich," I smirked gulping from my bottle. But his appearance didn't match to my thought. "Need not be," he countered. I frowned. Why can't he just answer clearly?

We sat in silence for a moment before he broke it, "So, Nora, are you from this locality?"

I nodded as 'yes' staring into his eyes. He is different for sure, especially those eyes are...something is there behind those hypnotic eyes.

"Looking intently into my eyes, is it a part of your task?" he asked making me to snap out of thoughts. "No..actually..no, I was just thinking you know thoughts are irrepressible," I covered awkwardly.

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know education, boyfriend, parties..," I cut him off, "Nope not at all."

He gave me an amused expression as I explained him, "One, my education is done, two, I don't have any boyfriend and three I don't go parties.. at least frequently."

"You definitely don't know what a real enjoyment means," he uttered. "I am happy for what I am," I replied. "Sure you do," he said taking last gulp from his beer.

One way his words are strange on the other way he is fond of sport.

"Okay then, I think it's time to leave, Klaus," I smiled. "It's very unusual talking to you," I blurted out. He chuckled displaying his sexiest dimples. I bit my tongue.

"I would rather take it as compliment, love," he added. I got up with a smile and turned back glancing at my friends. They sighed me something which I found it lately. Kiss! I forgot to kiss him on cheek. I rolled eyes in disgust and got back to Klaus again.

He smirked, "Is there anything left out?"

"Actually yes," I said stepping beside him, "I am sorry," I mumbled leaning down to his cheek. "What.."

I kissed him on cheek while his breathe snagged. Without looking back I rushed to my friends putting a triumph look on my face.

"Well done, darling," Jessica said in impressed tone. I smiled but deep down my heart is beating like anything.

"Did you scare him off or what?" Ethan teased me. I turned back to Klaus but he is nowhere to be seen. Now it's really terrific, I mean I feel like something bad is going to happen.

Don't know what or why or when but I feel so.


	2. Game on

**short one but filler chap.. enjoy reading..:)**

I took off my shoes to cut the sound and stepped into my house. Lights are off already. Thank god! Everyone is slept, especially mom. Slowly closing the door I began to move towards my room which is on the upstairs.

Smoothly I entered my room. Now lights went on in my room.

"Shit!" I cussed under breathe.

"You're late by two hours," my mom's voice started. Turning around I baffled my eyelids with a smile, "I thought you slept mom."

"Don't give me that look, Nora. This is not your first," she got up from my bed. "But this is my last day, please try to understand," I squeaked. "I've graduated mom!"

"And you're drunk too," she glared at me. Oops! I'm doomed.

Mom is always strict regarding my behavior. She is the person who makes every effort to succeed in her life just like my dad and not to mention my older sister too. All my family is much regimented and that was the reason that I don't go parties frequently. They want me to be aloof which I don't like. "Mom!" I sang. "I said I'm graduated so pleaseee."

"Okay!" she sighed giving up. "Don't repeat this again," she warned me before leaving the room. "No promises," I shrugged closing the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Dark sky, empty road. Silence filled in her eyes when she was walking alone in the night. Inhaling she smiled and looked around to check if anyone is there with her. A person is there at a distance, turned to other side. His raincoat is flapping between his legs because of that chilly wind. Looking at that she mumbled, "Klaus?" She approached him cautiously while he turned to her side. _

_He is smirking so coldly equal to that of wind surrounding them. Blood is everywhere on his body as if he came directly from a pool of it. Her heart skipped a beat at his horrendous form. _

_"Hello Nora," his voice sent shivers down her spine. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" she asked him. He took a step or two making her to tremble more, "What do you want?" she stepped back. "Just few minutes of your valuable time?" he repeated her words. _

_"Take a walk?" he sighed. She nodded and began to move carefully beside him but still kept her space, "What is it, Klaus?" _

_"I thought we could continue our previous conversation," he is smiling widely which made her pale. "Oh?" she raised brow questioningly. "What shall I say? The course of action that happened today with me," he grazed a brow, "gave me an idea to initiate a project with you," he sighed like a superior to his subordinate. She swallowed lump formed in her throat when he reminded her about that kiss and she mumbled, "That was just a game."_

_"Ah, yes, game. I love games, especially with pretty little one like you," he grinned widely. "You know something? I'm a good player too." _

_He began to chuckle melodiously when she stared at him mildly. His voice spread throughout surroundings making her to flicker eyes around. _

_He stepped back and back till he disappeared into thin air when his words stormed like thunder in the background:_

_"Game on, sweetheart, game on!"_

Gasping loudly Nora woke up.

Wiping away sweat from her forehead she glanced at the clock. It is three in the morning. "I swear I won't drink again," she muttered to herself. Falling back onto bed she kept repeating his words:

_'Game on, sweetheart, game on!'_

What the hell does that even mean? She can't get rid of his devilish grin, bloodied face from her mind.

All that night she couldn't be able to even close her eyes or take a nap because she's too shocked to picture him back in that dream.


	3. Dreams

**thanks for follows and favs. here is another chap..enjoy reading :)**

_One week later: at the same café:_

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked for fifth time.

All my friends are sitting quietly which I never know from them. "Kate speak something?" I demanded. She tucked her blond hair and raised her brows giving troubled expression. I sighed looking at Ethan who's playing with his coffee cup.

"What about you, joker?" I teased him. "It's nothing Nora," spoke Ray, I turned to him, "Can you elaborate that nothing, bud?" I asked with irritation.

"Actually we people hid something from you," Jessica began. I raised brow, "I never guessed that," I muttered.

"Last week when we bashed on our graduation we drank too much. Remember?" I nodded. "Yeah, the same day after we dropped you at your home we did…did.." she blinked at the memory.

"Killed someone!" screeched Kate.

"Did what?"

"You heard me."

Okay! Murder. My friends killed someone.

"How?" I managed to speak. "We were too drunk to see who is coming in front of the car," said Ethan for the first time. "Oh idiots, if you're too drunk to drive, you could've stopped by my home. At least to prevent this damage," I growled.

"We don't know, that..,"

"Enough! Now what you did with the victim?" I asked showing my annoyance clearly. "He is not there," Ray said. "What?" I asked in awe.

"Creepy right? But he is not there when we slowed down and checked up." I suck my lower lip. Okay! This is really overwhelming for me. "And strangest part is… all of us are getting dreams on that incident," Kate said in low trembling voice.

Dreams? Last week same day… I got a dream. Klaus!

Now it was my turn to shiver, damn, that name had got under my skin. I controlled my emotions when everyone is gazing at me. "Anyone has saw how does he look like?" I asked slowly.

"Who knows…," Ethan is cut by Jessica, "Maybe a random street one, wearing a coat," she said. Oh? Klaus is having a coat on him, dusty one. Getting odd! I kept nodding to myself.

"Since when are you having these dreams?" I mumbled. "Right from the very next day," Ray replied. I waggled my head from up to down slowly, "When did you people reach home that day?"

"By twelve, I believe," Jessica said.

"What's with you Nora?" Ethan asked with puckered brow. "Did you buy new question bank along?"

I glared at him and he chuckled. He won't even smile after listening to my version, if he knows what's going on….. I just want to watch him running for hills. I always did, that's another issue.

Stranger entered in our lives, I can feel it. I'll be sure if I got him in my dream tonight again.

**tell me what u think... through reviews!**


	4. Fortune teller

**thank you evilHope89 for the review...! **

**please read and tell me what you like and don't like..:)**

_Nora began to walk in the dark. She swayed her bag forward and backward along with her elbow playfully. Then someone grabbed that bag and pulled her forcedly onto them. At first she thought she hit a tough rock but she gazed up at the man who pulled her. She couldn't see him clearly as he is in dark. Her hands travelled all along from his chest to his face. She felt him grinning widely._

_Then a lightning flashed across revealing that face. She gasped in horror and backed away from his grip. _

_"Klaus!" _

"Hey, you okay?" my daaarling sissy woke me up with the bloody slow music. Thank her! She did me a favor.

"Yup, I'm all good just little bit dozed off," I looked at the road, "Aren't we there? We've been driving since a decade," I yawned. She wanted to go for shopping and I came along with her and I've to find few answers to my questions though I know chances are very few.

Why Klaus is haunting us into our dreams? What does he want to say?

I wanted to engage Kara into shopping so that I can go for nearby fortune teller. Weird, right? But all I can do is that only. I believe in those things…well…umm…at least right from those dreams began.

"Here we go," she grinned parking the car. I rolled eyes, "As curious as ever, sissy."

"Hello ladies," I heard a male voice from our back. "Mike!" my sister's boyfriend, dumbass that I've ever met. I don't know why or how Kara fell for this annoying creature. Yuck! I just just just don't like him.

"Hello Mikey!" I gave him sweet sickening smile. He snorted, "Need not be that sweet, brat."

Yes, of course we both don't like each other. "Yeah, whatever. You two love birds have fun, I'll be back," I said glaring at Mike. "Take your own time, sweetie," Mike smirked. "Aren't you coming with us?" Kara frowned. "I…I've got a friend to meet. Don't wait up, okay?" I yelled while getting lost from there. It's around six in the evening. And it didn't take much time to reach that place where I am searching for.

I flicker my eyes onto the surroundings so that no one should see me, right? What about my reputation?

Sucking my lip deeper, with a loud beating heart I entered in, to see nobody in the room.

"Hello? Anybody there?"

The room is filled with all kind of lucky charms, potions and tarot cards. Purple and cream colored curtains are hanging down to the floor…

"Hello, I'm Anna," a lady's voice startled me making me to turn around and look at her. "What do you need, sweetheart?" sweetheart? Don't you please call me that, it makes me feel yellow! She's brushing a cat in her hands but she didn't appear like I've watched in movies or something. She's wearing a plain black tee with blue jeans, no make-up at all. She looked so calm though I was staring at her like a stupid.

"I'm Nora. Well.. I.. I want to go for a reading," I started awkwardly. That lady smirked, "Of course, you can," she let the cat free. "What kind of reading you prefer?"

"Er… I don't know. Actually, I am having this problem with my dreams," I stopped when cat passed beside me, "I… I just want to find a solution for that. And one more thing to add is that all of my friends are facing the same situation so…"

She listened to me with no expression and nodded before to speak, "Hmm, follow me," she turned around and I did like she said. She took me into an attached room which is little bit more concealed. All I could see is a crystal ball on the table with two chairs. She pointed me one chair and sat opposite to me.

"So, Nora shall we?" she smiled faintly as I nodded. She closed her eyes and put hands around the crystal ball and began to chant something under breathe. I watched her keenly as she frowned once or twice in between.

It put me into more fret. What's the thing that is making her to frown? Damn this anxiety! Then she opened her mouth to speak….

**I've never been at fortune teller's place.. it's just all what i think that it could be..;P thanks fr reading :)**


	5. Welcome to my world

**I just feel like writing my two stories..Days n n8s! This is another chap..please read n review! I guess evilHope89 ur doubt could be clarified in this chap N thanks for continuous support :) I suggest y'all to read this while listening to NIGHTMARE- Aveneged sevenfold.. ;) it suits I think!**

As Anna opened her mouth I straighten up in an alert posture. "I couldn't able to channel properly," she frowned, "but.. what all I can see is ocean blue eyes radiating darkness, lean and flat muscled body which can wipe away entire humanity… just all like that," her breathing went faster, "he can move faster than light," she bit her lip, "Can be cheerful to vindictive," she gasped opening eyes.

Her eyes filled with shock and terror and so are mine; glancing at me she removed hands from the crystal ball. "That's all, miss," I swallowed hardly with loud beating heart. Okay, that's really scary. I pulled out some bills from my pocket.

"No thanks. Please leave," she uttered showing sternness in her voice. Well, I need not to be told twice. Sucking in my lip I rushed out as fast as I can only to bump into the person who's standing out.

"I'm sorry," I said staring up. He smiled stiffly, "It is okay," he smiled, "I've a message for you, Nora." He knew my name? "From Klaus."

My mouth went dry hearing to that name again. I nodded calmly and let him give a piece of paper to me. I opened it wetting my lips only to see these words:

I CAN EXPLAIN BETTER, SWEETHEART.

With that he left the place tossing me into more clumsiness than I've been facing at the moment. Then and there I felt like if I'd to see Klaus again then I would slap him first and then want to ask him about his plan. Looking around for once I started walking from there.

'He can move faster than light,' Anna's words rang in my head. What the hell does that mean?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_Nora smiled looking the puppy in front of her. Taking it into her hands she began to brush it. She smiled and twirled happily, feeling the grass beneath her feet, enjoying the water flow sound. One of her favorite places it is. But then everything has vanished._

_The sky became darker, instead of grass there is a road. There's no water flow anymore but it is her school building in its place. Nora seemed to be confused and looked down at puppy. A skull is in her hands. She threw it immediately with a gasp and cooled down._

_"You're late," Klaus voice came from her behind. This time she isn't alarmed because she knew it could be only him capable of doing all this. Smirking widely he appears in front of her with the regular shattered raincoat._

_"I think you need punishment but this your first so I'm passing this time," he raised finger as she lifted her brows up, "Now, now, little one it's not the way how you deal with elders," and shaked that index finger. "Get into your class room, Nora," he grinned leading the way. She didn't speak any word but followed him quietly._

_"Sit down and make yourself comfortable," he pointed the only chair in her class. He stepped towards lecture board, "So, Nora. Shall we begin the class?" he sighed._

_Nora spoke for the first time, "Excuse me sir. I have a doubt," she lifted her hand partially. Klaus gave a fake glare, "I haven't started anything darling."_

_She rolled eyes, "It is basic manners to introduce about you Mr. Klaus."_

_He shaked his head gazing down, "Ah, yes, how could I be so forgetful," he glanced up, while scratching his cheek, at her with that dangerous glint in the eye which made her to skip a beat almost. "Perhaps I should start with an introduction class as you tried hard to get my details with the help of that fortune teller."_

_He stepped down from that position making her to straighten her spine. He smirked when she did so but kept some distance leaning against the table. She swallowed, "So it is because of you..," he cut her off with pointed finger and firm voice, "Quiet. I require absolute silence when my class is going on, Nora," this time is damn serious._

_He beamed, "Now, where are we? Ah, information, all about me. hmm," he grazed a brow. "Where should I begin?" Nora looked at him who's falling into wonder land._

_"I'm old Nora; people of my kind call me as one of the Originals. I was walking around for long time," he smiled at the return of memory, "I used to fight for nations. War always provides me as a good hobby," he snapped out of them and smirked, "Also I take up pretty little things like you as my mini projects."_

_Nora tried to digest the newly supplied information. He sighed, "Now tell me about your doubts?"_

_She managed to speak after a beat, "Wh..what d..do you.." she cleared her throat, "What do you mean by mini projects?"_

_He twisted his lips aside scraping his chin with middle finger, "Hmm, I can explain you practically as the days keep progressing. Next?"_

_Wetting her lips she asked, "What's meant by being old?" he quivered head again with a huff, "Those are dumb questions, sweetheart. Still I can give a clue. Now-a-days every girl is…what I've to say..ah, craving for my kind," he elevated brow._

_Girl is craving… Nora began to search for the appropriate name for the kind. But she's not that dumb as Klaus thought. Faster than light, can destroy humanity just like that…_

_Vampire?_

_Giving her pleased look Klaus kept gazing down and she is congealed. A kind of shiver passed below to her spine which he felt._

_All this time she's been talking to a VAMPIRE._


	6. Danger?

Sometimes I wish I would disappear. Like when my grades are displayed, when teacher asked me questions in the class and now when my parents said, 'let's talk.'

I sat in front of them like I was being interviewed. Mom and dad are sitting on the couch. "So, Nora what are your plans?" mom spoke. "I would like to go for masters. I have applied to a couple of universities and I'm waiting for a call," I replied tiredly looking at dad who is bored as well. Dad never gave me 'about future' speeches.

"Then what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"Now what?"

"Hon, let her enjoy for few days," dad said for the first time. "Darling, she can't be left like that. I've seen many people who lost their career in this free period. It is danger," she said firmly.

Danger? You call this as danger. Well, you want to know what a danger mean?

There outside an unpredictable vampire is planning out some kind of games with me, haunting me into my dreams with an irritating smile every time he saw me and I seriously have no idea how to prevent him from whatever he's doing to people I know or me. What about that?

Instead I kept staring at my parents who're bickering about me. I rolled eyes.

"Mom!"

Both of them turned to me, "And dad," I said with brought up smile. "If you don't mind can I leave cause I.."

There we heard my mom's phone buzzing. With a frown she answered it, "Mrs. Jones!" she smiled.

Mrs. Jones? Kate's mother. Why did she call her?

"Yes…. She's here…..ah-uh..okay…"

What the hell is going on?

She gazed at me, "I'll send her now," she replied before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" dad and I said simultaneously. "It's Kate. She isn't feeling well, not talking to anyone and Mrs. Jones is so worried about her and called you as you both are close but didn't pick up so she did to me," she said. I put my phone on my bed.

Before I could respond dad spoke first, "Maybe she's going through break-up issues?"

"No dad. As far as I know she's not having any boyfriend," I mumbled with furrowed brow. "I don't know but Mrs. Jones wants you to go and settle that as Kate locked up in her room," mom replied looking down at her phone.

What? That's… Kate was never such type of girl; she's highly active and bubbly. This is totally random. Then something hit my thick skull.

Klaus!

Of course, he could or he is?

"Nora?" mom's voice snapped me into real world again. "Yes mom?"

"Are you going?" she asked and I nodded in answer. She sighed, "Okay then we'll continue our discussion later."

Rolling my eyes I rushed to my room and grabbed my phone and left my house immediately.

It didn't take much time to reach Kate's house. Mrs. Jones opened with troubled expression and smiled lightly for my immediate presence. "Hello, dear."

"Hello Mrs. Jones," I smiled. "Kate?"

"She is up in her room. Not eating, not speaking properly. Making herself locked up in room most of the times. I don't know what to do," she let out a sob. I patted her shoulder, "Let me try," I smiled stiffly.

Reaching for the door I knocked it. "Kate. It's me Nora," I shouted.

Few seconds later the door opened. She turned her back and reached for bed slowly and pulled her knees closer placing a chin on it. Shutting the door I gazed down at her.

God! She looked like hell. All the smile and light is gone. Dark circles formed under her eyes and she looked so pale.

"What…what happened?" I managed to ask.

She glanced up on me and tears started rolling on her cheeks.

**how's it? boring? Or okay? Please let me know:)**

**n thanks evilHope89 once again for cheering me up:)**


	7. No good

**Thankyou TetraGirl for the review...! what happened to kate can be revealed now.. and what exactly does klaus want cannot be known now(coz he don't like to reveal ;) or maybe he himself is not clear :P) **

My mind is being analyzed about what Kate has just told me.

"You're pregnant?" I asked in a shocked tone. She nodded with a sob. "Well..er..um.." I cleared throat. "Okay, congratulations," I said tucking her hair behind ear while she glanced at me with tear filling eyes. We both sat on her bed.

"Why are you crying?"

"I..don't know…I can't tell… I shouldn't.." I pressed my finger on her lips to calm her down. "What is wrong Kate?"

"He doesn't know about this," she said. He? Her unknown lover perhaps.

"Do you want this child?" I blurted yet sounded very calm and…..mature? She nodded. "And you didn't tell him?" her answer is no.

"Then go tell him, explain till he understand what you want. Ask him what he's thinking," I said simply. Come on, Nora! You're not bad. I praised myself secretly.

"And what if he's not ready… I mean he had goals etc.." I cut her off. "Then he should've taken that precaution," I raised voice.

Kate is stunned by my sudden change, I sighed, "Kate, if he is seriously in love with you he will definitely understand. Listen to what he's saying then decide."

"What if he don't like…?"

"Then leave him for his fate. Take up your baby's responsibility," I suggested and continued looking at her doubtful expression, "Kate, you're strong. You can do it," I gave confidence.

I'm not sure that changed her mood as I am not that good at comforting people but I hoped for a little and succeeded finally.

Wiping all the tears she smiled stiffly, "Thanks," she squeezed my hand shortly. "Sure…" I didn't have a chance to end my sentence when my phone buzzed.

My frown turned into smirk when I see my sissy's name flashing on it. "Well, well, I thought you got work to do," I teased her.

"She_ is_ working when I arrived," responded a cold male voice. I frowned unable to recognize that voice, "Mike?" my voice is low.

"Wrong, sweetheart."

My breath stopped in my throat; with widened eyes I waited for him to continue but I heard nothing. Perhaps he is waiting for me to make the move. How can I? I am already fighting this shock which is claiming me. No, no, no…. _Kara!_

"Just a minute, please," I can sense my voice is trembling. Turning to Kate I smiled, "Take care." and I really meant it.

Before she can reply for that I rushed towards door with loud beating heart and glanced at the phone to know whether he is still on line. Letting in chest full of air I talked to him back making sure I use the word 'Please' everytime, "Klaus, please don't.."

"Your sister is absolutely beautiful, Nora. Very nice complexion, soft lips, full bodied just like you…" my blood began to boil already. "Altogether she is perfect like bouquet full of flowers and I am curious how does her blonde hair look when is oozing with blood," he chuckled lightly.

"Klaus! No! Please don't involve her in this. She knows nothing!"

"You know?" his voice is filled with amusement. "Yes, please leav.."

"Tell me what do you know?" Seriously, is this time to play? "Klaus please… where are you?" I sounded exactly pathetic. "You're doing no good to your sister, Nora," he replied callously. "Or I should just end this call and go on with my work?"

"No!" I snapped. "Can you please assure me that she's okay?" He laughed quietly, "She's okay….for now."

_Thank heavens! _

"What do you want Klaus?" I asked as calm as possible but terribly failed in the attempt.

I patiently waited for the words….

**Please ****_anyone_**** do tell me whether he shall play with her in dreams or just...directly! couldn't able to decide! **

**Thanks for reading...comments please :D**


	8. Decided!

**Thanks for alerts and follows everyone and also reading my chaps..also let me know wat u're feeling about this..:) enjoy the next chap:)**

Silence is the least preferable thing to me and not to mention I'm pretty much allergic to that.

But now his silence is really horrifying. I kept waiting and waiting but there is nothing I could hear. Then the line went dead.

"Shit!" damn, this signals!

I was literally pacing in front of my car and my eyes are wetting up when I re-dialed Kara's number.

Ring ring. No one picked it up to my tension. Sucking in my lip deeply I stayed in the hope that he would pick it up.

After four to five rings he answered.

"Klaus..please..please..,"

"Nora!" my sister's voice made me to stop dead in tracks.

"Kara?" my voice is shaking. "Is that you?"

"Of course, it's me, brat. Don't you know that I'm at work?" she hissed. A tear dropped on my cheek, don't mistake me. It's a happy tear. God! She's alive! I love you!

"Did.. did..Anyone came to you?"

"Well…um…"

"Answer me!" I shouted.

"Yeah, a person came asking my phone to make a call and I gave it," she snapped. "He's there?" I said slowly gaining my composure. "Yes, he's helping me with my work. What's wrong with you, Nora? He's long gone," she squeaked. "And why are you asking all these questions?"

I hang up call. That is more than enough. Wiping away all the overwhelming emotions as well as tears I got back into my car.

Holding my head in my hands I kept rewinding what just happened.

Did he just approach my sister? If he could go to her then what about the rest of people I know? A shiver ran all over my body. My fears are coming true, he's playing with me and the worst he is trying to weak me finding my flaws.

I heard a knock on my car door. As I turned I can see only a stranger smirking widely. Now I'm no mood for this, seriously. No. Mood.

Opening the door I crawled out to face his smirking face. "Hello Nora," he said with same expression. I growled inwardly. Klaus!

"This is for you," he said sliding a slip of paper into my hand. I flickered eyes between the paper and him for once and tore it into two or more. I don't know. His smile replaced with confusion when I gave it back to him.

This time it's my turn to throw him flaunting smile, "Tell 'him' if he wants to play with me then play fair, okay?" I said firmly and got back into car. "Stress the word 'Play fair'," I said using my mocking tone and shut the door making a loud 'bham' sound and drove away from there as soon as possible before I lose my confidence. He dragged me in this situation. Do or die. I'm fixed.

Now I'm very much awaited to see the reaction from other side.

** thankyou for letting me to know wat u're thinking...evilHope89 and TetraGirl..:) i'd love to hear more..!**


	9. Outcome

Music is the best therapy for almost any one of us. I have been hoping and dancing all over my room like the crazzzzyyy… Yayy!

My room door is opened revealing my sister's happy face.

"Ooooh!" I squealed and she has given me amused look flickering eyes between my mini tape recorder and me with a sigh.

"What is with you?"

I shrugged. "And what's this you're hearing to?"

"Tame impala's Elephant," I replied moving my head one eighty degrees in sideways.

"Dance along sissy!" I shouted dominating those beats. Taking her hand I let her twirl around thrice making her giggle. "You seem to be happy. Fell in love?" she winked hoping along with me. I huffed, "Me falling in love? In a pig's eye I will."

She giggled again, "Mmhmm?"

"And you? Mike proposed you, isn't it?" I blurted. Stopping she sighed, "How you know?"

I huffed, "Just a wild guess, darling," I replied ending my dance and hit the pause button. Turning to her side I can see that her face is possessed with world's joy. She's very much attached to Mike I know that. And not to mention the same is in his case. I envy him for that only.

I hugged her tightly, "Congrats sissy. I'm happy for you. "

Pulling away we both smiled, "So when he is going to ask permission?" I wriggled brow playfully.

She sat on bed jiggling up and down, "Well… he just proposed me last night. Maybe tomorrow or later," she signed. I leaned on the table as she continued, "He want me to move sooner so was planning for the day," she said dreamily.

"Jeez, can't he wait for a little longer," I said mockingly. She pouted, "Why you don't like him?"

_Err… _

"And why would I when he has stolen my one and only sister from me?" I glared.

She laughed briefly, "Is that so?" I rolled eyes. She knows what I am saying. Yes, I would miss her, "Yeah, yeah. Now go make fun of me."

"I won't brat," she smiled lightly. We both stare like that mildly into space.

Exactly a week back her life would have ended up cruelly like hell. If anything has happened to her, I would've never ever forgiven myself. _That_ _bastard!_ He hasn't tried to contact me since then which makes me to shiver now at the thought. Part of me is happy he didn't but deep down my conscience is warning me…

The ring from Kara's phone has made both of us to snap out of thoughts. "Hello," she answered quickly. I want to pee so left to bathroom taking bigger steps towards the door.

When I returned back without having a glance over I smirked, "Is it your lover boy?"

"Yes," she replied in shaky voice which made me to turn immediately. She has been crying, a lot. Minutes ago those green eyes are dazzling in joy and wonder. Reaching her I asked, "What happened?"

Her phone is beside and she is sitting with lost expression. She didn't reply to my question. I shake her by shoulders, "What is wrong Kara?" I demanded a little louder.

She looked up at me with red swollen eyes, "Mike."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I pressed my hand on Kara's one in comforting way. She hasn't stopped this sobbing since she heard the news that Mike is no long living,… _gone_. He is been dead for hours and so is my sister's happiness. I still couldn't able to analyze how this all happened.

Mike's parents have called her telling that he is no more and the reason is car accident. This is just mean… I can't see her like this. It makes me to shed some tears too.

The ritual has been taking place, people are gathered around for his _departure_. I helped Kara to get up with a nod. We both stood up to put the flowers on the coffin. My sister laid her head on me while I'm holding her warmly.

Then and there I felt like someone is watching me. I glance all around the burial ground finally fixating at the elevated tree to find the person in the raincoat leaning against that big tree and gazing at my side with the cold smirk.

Now it all makes sense.

**thanks for sharing what u felt... evilHope89 and TetraGirl:) and the common answer for both of you is... Klaus is always known for his unpredictability and unfair in novels... i really like the way..it keeps on the edge of seats for almost any of us..(or maybe in my condition ;P)**

**please tell me what ever u people feel.. good..bad...boring? thanks for reading:)**


	10. Slimeball

I never felt so guilt in my life. It is entirely my fault. If I didn't provoke him, Mike would be living at present. Shutting down my eyes tightly I feel that my cheeks are wetting up.

_Shit! Fuck you Nora! _

I'm rarely taking this breathe after concluding all over. Why did he do that? Damn! He is not a human to act like one but completely opposite to that_. A bloodsucking monster. _

I cling to my sister till the ritual completed. I shifted gaze my immediately to the unrecognizable tree but he is nowhere to be seen. It's really really really overwhelming to me. Kara turned to me, "I'll go and talk to Mike's family.."

"I'll come with you," I added in hurry. He's missing at the moment so it's better if I don't leave her alone.

She nodded as I followed her calmly. Sooner we reached Mike's family who are desperately at loss who are no less than…pale ghosts. Of course losing their son at this age is the worst thing that could happen to any parent.

"Oh Kara dear!" Mike's mother soared onto her. Both of them are hugging, crying.

Oh god! I cannot bear when someone is crying. Most of times I avoid them cause I don't feel comfortable with the waterworks. Maybe I'm too weak or I'm strong. I don't know.

Mrs. Sluder, Mike's mother, pats Kara's shoulder showing the consoling gesture, "How is it all happened?" Kara asked her. Squeezing her eyes more waters rolls onto her cheeks, "He told me the news about your engagement last night dear then he was driving the car and…" she trailed off with a sigh. He might took that chance to attack Mike._ Bastard!_ Mike's father, Mr. Sluder holds her by shoulder gently. He looks miserable too.

"He was joined in the hospital but…," he said in low voice looking at my side. I pursed my lips when he is staring at me…or wait my behind. What's there?

"He is the one admitted our Mike," he sighed. We turn back and my mouth is already touching the ground when staring at my one and only enemy right now.

"Mr. Sluder," he wishes as he approached.

"Mr. Klaus."

My heart rate fastened at his presence, my mouth tremors and went dry already. He is standing by my side, just inches beside. Three of them are watching except me. I don't want to see his smugly grin since my unevenly beating heart can be audible. I kept my gaze everywhere other than him.

Mr. Sluder resumed again, "He was admitted by Mr. Klaus."

"That was so human of you," Kara said in breakable tone.

What he is_ human?_ Oh, sure then I'm a _goddess._ No doubt.

I glared at my sister. Wait, wait. Why can't she recognize him? And he spoke, "Ah, I just did my part but you know sometimes God won't play fair," he emphasized last part much to my fury._ Play fair. _

First time I glanced at him. His ocean blue orbs are emitting nothing but darkness, perfect word is…sadism but he isn't watching me.

Listening to his so called soothing words Mrs. Sluder went on sobbing who finally ended up in falling unconscious against her husband's chest.

Mr. Sluder shook her but no use. Kara and I hold her tightly and steadily while Mr. Sluder is asking for help from others. Three men came running along with few others and took her away from the place. Kara purred in worriedly, "I'll take car and go with them. You can go back?"

It is more like a statement. She didn't even listen to my answer before leaving me all alone with this guy whom I taunted earlier. Oh, this is just so great. He is still standing there I can feel him and clearly snooping our conversation and I can say that also. I have to turn to him, face him.

_You can do it, Nora!_

Exhaling awkwardly I twirled around to meet him again after so many days…in person.

**I dont know what really happened.. but this is fifth or sixth time I was updating since last two days.. something has really gone wrong... and finally now I did it! anyways...thanks for reading..please lemme know wat ur thinking..:) **


	11. My threat

Seriously, at the moment I want to create a remote which can control the actions. And that remote must have a big pause button so that I can run away from this cemetery to avoid this unexpected date with a maniac vampire. Switching back into reality… it really can't happen right?

When I twirled back I gasped stepping back. He is really behind me with that same irking expression.

"Hello, Nora."

"Klaus," I said all the bitterness flowing into my mouth. He shrugged, "What? Didn't you learn well from your previous class? Where are your manners, little one?"

I just kept calm, sending him glares. His raincoat has began to curl around his legs in opposite direction hinting the change in the wind way. His eyes are shining with bright light as if a kid is watching the dawn for the first time and for a second I forgot the reason I was standing in here.

Blinking twice I bend down my head shaking my head in disgust. When I glance back at him he is still waiting for my answer. Instead I questioned him, "Why?"

He sighs saying he doesn't understand what I am talking about. "Why did you kill him, Mike?"

"Well," he gave me dramatic pause, "you yourself wanted to 'play fair' and so I did," he looked at me giving are-you-silly look. So, he did!

I snorted and he smirked.

Okay, he understood like that. Miscommunication. "How does this work by the way?" I asked coldly flickering eyes around. Good god, there are still people in here. Before he speaks, he sighed to me walk along with him and I did follow him.

"You see Nora; I really am bored with people's reaction when they found out who I am. You know all with screaming, pleading, crying, complaining etc," he started speaking. "They just will give up by the end asking me to kill them which I definitely do with lost interest," he said in a matter of fact tone. "And so I stopped playing for a while but now you…" He gave me a quick glance scratching his chin, "You led me on, sweetheart. So, congratulations you've selected," he grinned flaunting his dimples.

Yeah, thanks I've figured it long back, you ass.

I've stopped in my tracks and so is he with question mark face. "Anything wrong, little one?"

"That didn't answer my question, sire," I muttered hiding tension from my voice although my heart rate betrays me. He raised brow, "Didn't it? You're the dumbest one I've ever found," he took a step towards me when I did back away. "Don't worry. You'll shine gradually," he smirked.

Freshness in his eyes is gone long back replacing it with his evil-sm. He started walking again with me on his left side at some distance.

"Actually it would be more effective when I gave you an example with your sister. But you know that would be a waste of such a beauty. She's really a pretty thing. What do you say?"

"Don't touch my sister, Klaus," I said in firm tone glaring at him though he ignored it with a sigh. "Ah, yes. We've gone through this I remember. But hey I can't promise you anything," he stopped moving this time.

That last part has really shaken me throwing me into a vessel of agony. Fucker!

"If you seriously are planning to go after any of the people I love, Klaus, I swear I will begin to search for the weapons to destroy you," I am literally shouting by the end of sentence. He is stunned to my sudden outburst and blinked slowly.

It has taken few seconds to both of us to process the words that I've said. Oh, shit. His smile disappeared. What have I done? Have I threatened him to hunt him for the rest? Goddess!

But then he began to chortle, a frosty cold laugh that truly made my heart to skip a beat. After gaining composure, he is grinning like a mad fool, "Oh sweetheart, it really made my day I must admit," he said grazing his brow.

I scoffed and he continued, "Weapon to destroy me? Really now? You know I am an original right?" I am shaking out in rage, hate, everything, every single negative feeling. "I am invincible!" he stretched both hands in sideways signing like always.

"You might be invincible but you do have your weaknesses right?" I raised a brow as a sign of my confidence. He became serious again, "Then this is your little homework, sweetheart."

We both stood like that glaring at one another till my phone started buzzing. Taking it from my coat pocket I found it as Ray. When I glance back at Klaus, he's is gone. He just left like that. My mouth need to be shut.

I actually want to slap myself again and again. First time I poked him, one is down and this time…?

**Thankyou for the reviews and please continue!**

**with loves... 007**


	12. Taste of blood

**yyellooo! this chap is lengthier than normal. n thanks for the reviews. it made me smile and even think better... warning, there is a bit violence at the end. do tell me if i shall put on the rating..:) n there is link on my profile... how Kara and Nora are like..check out! **** enjoy the read,..;)**

I rubbed my eyes before I re-read this passage again. It was an essay on vampires. Yeah, I was sincerely doing my homework from morning. It had been a week since I put up this challenge with him. What the hell? It was saying that vampires cannot go into sun because it burns them and Klaus was dancing there on the roads during day time.

Few sites were displaying that in order to keep them away we need some garlic, holy water, cross….

This was just useless!

Leaning against my pillow I threw my laptop aside. What now? I had challenged him like I would win and now I am still at the initial stage. Who can help me? For an instant I felt like that I was only warrior left out in the battle field; my sister had left to another place so as to cope up with her own personal damage. She said that she needed this distraction. So she can't help me either. Support-less. Hopeless. Only a person who knew about this all shit can help me out… who knows?

Shit, shit, shit. How can I miss? Anna!

She, the one who had gave me the prediction. She might know at least a little. A kind of joy and hope prevailed through me. Oh lord, I felt alive again. Hoping out from bed I changed into lightly ripped jeans and a plain ash top. I was happy as no one was there at home to ask me unnecessary questions which I'd much like to avoid. It was eleven in the morning and Seattle roads would be filled with heavy traffic but still I will surely drive to that opposite corner of the city.

* * *

It was really boring to drive alone. Damn it! I missed my sister and I want her back, now. It consumed one complete hour for me to drive for making it till this fortune's place. Parking my car aside I got down and stood in front of door gazing up at the board.

Exhaling out loudly, I entered into the fortune house. I heard a woman squealing out in happy.

"Really?" Hmm, Lucky you!

"Yes," replied a calm soft voice. That's Anna. Meanwhile I glanced around and found that she had changed the outlook of the place. Instead of purple curtains there were deep magenta matching up with baby blue ones which were hanging down as usually.

Squealing lady came out followed by Anna who was with composed face. That lady glanced up at me with a smile and I smiled back when she left. I looked at Anna who was surprised as well as irritated with my presence again. So I thought of initiating it.

"I know last time hadn't gone well but I truly want your help," I began. She crossed arms against her chest and leaned on wall beside. She was wearing long peachy skirt with a matching red blouse. She was glaring at me, "And what makes you think that I would help someone who had been roaming with danger in her baggie?"

I sighed, "Oh come on, Anna. I never thought about this…" I stopped watching her callous expression. "Please I need to stop him," I begged. She let out a laugh from her dark colored lips, a bitter laugh, "Stop? A monster like him. You've no idea what he is capable of then. You better add the word 'impossible' every time who think of stopping him," she took few steps towards cupboard. "You know last time when I had read you, he channeled my psychic levels and showed me what he wanted to. That was horrible thing…" she turned to me, "I never felt such psychic power. It is dangerous, Nora," she warned me again, "The idea itself is risky."

I knotted my fingers, "He said he is an Original," I replied in low voice. Her eyes widened and blinked, "More blood. I know…this would end horribly," she shook head in disgust. I frowned taking a step forward, "What is the difference? Are there more of his kind?"

She snorted; maybe I asked that dumb question. "Hundreds, thousands, ten thousands…who knows? According to what I heard the Originals were the first ever vampires on earth and there are only few of this kind. They were the makers of the rest and they are powerful. That's what all I know and telling you again I can't help you with this, I'm sorry," she stated finally.

I sighed with clear disappointment, "Okay." I turned around to leave. There is really nothing I could do? Klaus is that powerful? And there is more of his kind. This is just so great!

"Wait," she stopped me when I reached the exit. I turned around while she walked in front of me, "Maybe I can help you," she smirked. "What, really?" I was shocked.

"Not directly. But I can lead the way."

"How?"

"I know someone who can help you out with this situation of yours. She is a witch and had a good experience of dealing with vampires. Her name is Gloria."

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Ray asked me for tenth time. I snapped out immediately with a smirk on my face, "Nothing."

We both were sitting in a cafeteria at the local mall. I was excited about the meeting with the witch. Oh my god, I can't believe that there are supernatural beings roaming out on the earth. First vampires, now witches and next what?

Anna had told me to come after seven o' clock in the evening as it could be good time to meet the witch, Gloria. Until then I had decided to spend some time with Ray. He is one of the closer ones I have after Kate or my sister. Kara and Kate had enough problems to face currently so I don't want to bother them with mine. Should I tell him about this? Or just…

'Shut up, Nora! Don't you dare involving him in this shit,' my inner voice snapped at me.

"So how is it going, Ray?" I diverted him. He sighed deeply, "Don't even start. My life was completely a mess," he took a sip from his coffee.

I giggled, "Why? What's wrong?" he shook his head staring mildly into space, "I had applied for couple of jobs and cruelly rejected by them," he scoffed. I stopped smiling, "You could continue with the studies like me and Ethan," I took a swig from my coke.

He rolled eyes, "You know I put a lot effort to pass through finals," he chuckled at his own words. I smiled but hadn't said anything. He looked up at me, "I would like to resume my shopping," he smirked. I raised brow, "You had shopped enough for one whole year."

"Ah, come on. Let's go," he got up and sighed. I huffed, "You should've born like a girl, man," I said knowing that he couldn't able to hear and muttered to myself, "And I should like a boy."

I followed him for the next store. It was based on some electronic goods. He bought the latest version in the Iphone series. It was cool and stylish. He was excited while operating it. It was good to have his company in between all this shit I had been facing. It felt completely normal for a moment and then my watch showed me it is seven.

"Ray I need to go," I whirred. He frowned, "No, you still had time right?"

"Actually I have to go somewhere and it is bit urgent," I shook him who was deeply involved in checking his goggles. "Okay, okay," he snapped removing that goggles and glared at me, "I will patch up everything. Wait here." With that he left towards cash counter not uttering another word.

It took not much time to reach our own individual cars. Giving quick send-offs we chose to disperse in separate ways. I was literally rushing in jet speed towards Anna's place.

By seven twenty I was standing at the entrance with pursed lips. Opening the door I found that everything seemed dark and quite. Something isn't right. I switched on torch in my phone and started walking into middle of the room. The breezes were causing the curtains to swing slowly; things were positioned as usual in their same places.

"Anna?" I called out her name. No response. She had left? No she won't.

"Anna!" I yelled a little louder. I gasped out when I found that I stamped on something. It was a doll in some liquid. I examined closely. It was a cat, Anna's cat oozing in blood. Its neck was bent aside, broken. My mouth went dry. Then I heard loud thud sound and shattered glass from the left of where I was standing.

Turning my touch to that side I made to that direction. My heart was vibrating unevenly. Getting into an unknown room I watched the walls starting from my right. There was a glass door which was broken into minute pieces. Perhaps this was sound. Then again there was another wall. A dark thick fluid was spilled all over it, few droplets are tracing downwards. Metallic scent was filling in my nose. I was barely breathing. Hesitatingly I took a step or two towards the wall. But then I touched something with my foot. It was beating slowly and then stopped. I bent down looking it.

It was a heart. Human heart.


	13. Silent screams

Nora was never quite before. Not when she lost her favorite puppy, not when she was scolded by her parents repeatedly due to her recklessness, not when she became the reason for Mike's death.

Now she was quite as if she was mute.

Mr. Siemmen, the investigation officer had been asking details about Anna's murderer. What she could say? A psychopathic vampire murdered Anna and her cat for just trying to help her. Wow, that really was helpful when the officer was also another supernatural being.

Nora's entire body was shaking; tips of all her body parts became ice cold. Can anyone know what she was thinking?

A heart stopped beating in front her. The same scene was recurring again, again, again…. someone as if was hitting that damn play button. No one knew what she was feeling. In fact there was nothing she could possibly feel right now. Dumb.

"Nora?"

Ray's voice filled in her ears making her to turn immediately. She rose from the chair she was sitting in and ran towards Ray who stood at the entry. Hugging him tightly she began to sob. She felt him stroking her hair, "Shh… Nora, control," he cooed.

She was shaking head sideways, "I—there- heart- "

"She responds!" Mr. Siemmen exclaimed sarcastically. Ray glared at him pulling her aside. "Don't mind mister. I had been trying to interrogate her for past half an hour but I didn't heard one word coming out from that mouth," he pointed Nora.

Nora wiped her tears and remained by Ray's side watching Mr. Siemmen.

Mr. Siemmen was shorter than Ray, with bronze hair and little slim. He was holding one coffee cup in his hands.

"She was in shock, officer," Ray snarled at him. "Who won't be, mister…?" officer sighed asking his name.

"Raymond Wiley," he replied.

"Okay, Mr. Wiley. I'd like to ask few questions regarding this sadistic case," he gave semi-turn showing the same hall where Anna was murdered. "Any guesses, Nora?"

She nodded head in sideways replying as 'no.'

"What were you doing here?" he asked. She swallowed and opened her mouth to lie, "I—came—here for prediction and—and found her like-," she trailed off as it was hard to end that sentence.

Mr. Siemmen sighed in disgust. "Fine, you can go now. I would like to consult about the case in future. So drop your address," he said and left as his colleague called him.

"Can make it till your house?" Ray mumbled. Nora gazed up at him.

* * *

_I am sorry dear…_

_We've tried to contact you. Unfortunately we were in need at Portland. We could arrive possibly by tomorrow evening. You can manage, right? All grown up. Love you sweetie._

It was Nora's mother.

Nora kept watching voice messenger while Ray brought her some soda.

"I found this," he handed it to her. She shook her head, "Nora you can't stay forever like this," Ray hissed at her but she kept quite. Taking place beside her on sofa he curled a hand over her shoulder, "Nora I can say how you're feeling but there's really much we can do about it. Am I right?"

She gazed up at him. He wiped the last tear drop from her face, "So no more crying," he comforted.

She nodded looking at him hoping that could really help, but no she isn't easily let go type. Pulling away from his embrace she gave him a stiffened smile. It was an awkward situation to her as she was so close to Ray comparatively at other times, "I want to sleep," her words were firm yet wavy.

Ray shrugged, "Okay then. Do you want me to go?"

Getting up from couch she responded, "I don't mind you here, Ray. Stay in my room. I'll sleep in my sister's one," she smiled pointing the way.

Even Ray wanted that, to stay there since it wasn't good time to leave his friend alone.

It took very little time to settle down in their rooms after finding some food though rejected it. Nora wanted to stay in familiar surroundings after that incident, wanted to feel her home. Closing her eyes she let out one deep apologetic prayer for Anna's soul.

For once Nora wished she never went to Anna's place.

* * *

_Nora was walking mildly in woods. She could see that moonlight was enfolding everything around her. The way was clear for her to walk but something was stopping her. She felt that someone was watching her. When she flashed her eyes around she found a tall, dark figure was leaning against one tree. Her heart skipped a beat, her body froze._

_Coming into the dim moonlight it was revealed who actually it was. She knew it already. Of course, who else could really play with her mind? Though it was dim she could say color of his eyes. But she found that there was different expression those blue orbs were emitting. Now those eyes were like as if they belonged to a hunter._

_A predator was watching his prey. She thought she was the prey. But then she heard to some snapping sound. Turning to her right, it was buck._

_It was cautiously eating and watching around. When she looked back at him, he was nowhere to be seen._

_"Do you want to know, sweetheart?" his voice was filled in background. Suddenly he was standing in front of her making her to scream._

_"What?" she replied with hate pouring voice. "How I detached pretty little heart from that pretty little body?"_

_Nora swallowed stepping away from him. "Not necessary," she muttered. But it was too late. Klaus' hands were pinning that buck in front while it was whining under him for its life. She closed her eyes immediately. Gazing at her he smirked, "Please feel free to see, sweetheart."_

_"Stop it!" she begged as if that helps. "Please, Klaus," she couldn't take it anymore. It was purely animalistic._

_But in fractions she felt her feet were being wet. "Open up sweetheart. You missed it," he sang._

_Looking at him she saw blood on his mouth and a drop was dripping from sideway. She bent down to look at that poor buck. No more whining._

_Blinking slowly she gazed up at his hand. It was holding a heart. Buck's heart of course._

_He grinned widely, "Here you go," he raised hand to give that heart to her. She screamed as louder as possible tears pooling in her eyes._

"Nora! Wake up!" Nora screamed opening eyes looking at the dark figure beside the bed. Grabbing an object on the other side and she threw it on to him. "Don't dare you moron!" he missed it.

"Hey it's me! Ray," he said switching on lights.

"Ray? Oh my god, Ray! It's you!" she was out of control. "I'm sorry!"

He was astonished with her assault. "You. Okay?"

She wiped off sweat on her forehead and slowed down breathe. "Cool, breath in."

"Nightmare?" he asked after her moment.

She nodded. He settled by her side and patted shoulder in comforting way, "What're you doing here?" she managed to ask. "I was thirsty and passing the way. I heard you screaming so," he shrugged off.

She nodded mildly. A beat of silence prevailed between them and Nora broke it finally, "A favor from your side?"

Ray smiled, "Tell me."

"Can you sleep with me? Here?"

Ray was speechless for a moment. Imagining what she meant he beamed pushing away all his dirty thoughts, "Sure."

Stiffening her smile she murmured, "Thanks. You don't mind with lights on, right?" she was too scared to sleep in darkness alone. She was trembling literally after waking up from that bloody dream. The thought of him was even scarier. She was in need of sleep. One peaceful. Cuddling beside Ray she slept trying to forget everything happened with her, with Anna…. and her fluffy cat.

One thing she would possibly never dreamt was…a pair of her 'favorite' blue orbs was watching over her outside her window, from the tree nearby since she entered that room. Those blue eyes were narrowed at the sight of her sleeping with Ray closely. Always plastered smirk was slowly vanished from that face.

**Please let me know wat u'r thinking..:)**


	14. Guest

"Mom can you please tell me who the hell it is at least?" I squeaked.

"Nora! Language. I had spoken very high of you two sisters in front him," she scolded me. "Him?" I frowned. Who was this 'him' all of sudden?

She stiffened a smile, "Yes, he saved your father."

"What? Saved from what exactly?"

"Your father was speaking into his phone on road then some random vehicle.." she huffed, "That driver lost control he was about to…," she nodded head in pain at that memory. My jaw dropped open and went dry already.

Klaus? Was he? But it was a vehicle. Damn! Anna's incident took place not even fully three days ago. He wasn't willing to give me time to recover?

Bastard!

I gritted teeth and looked down at kitchen floor. I was well dressed in my mother's view, a very formal attire I am in. I would definitely appear ridiculed in this buffoon costume. But still mom won't let me stay in my comfort zone, in my regular jeans. She was making dinner preparations from past one hour.

"So, this mysterious 'he' saved dad from that accident?" I took bowl putting it on the table. She nodded, "He was invited for this dinner and I expect you to behave properly."

I rolled eyes placing bowl on the table when something hit my head. Was it Klaus?

The thought made me to swallow the swell in my throat. If it was really him, I wouldn't miss this chance for a talk with him. I should do what all I could to prevent these unwanted deaths.

Our door bell rang snapping me out of thoughts. My heart rate fastened than normal. All my plans from mind were dying slowly. It wasn't as easy as I thought to face a vampire and that too an Original so far I remembered. Moreover all he was reminding me only how brutal he could be. One psychopath exactly. He killed someone I knew. And that poor little cat… what it did to get that cruel death?

"Nora dear!" dad called me from living room. Taking a deep breath in, I moved from kitchen counter to the room. Flickering my gaze here and there, I took step after step slowly hoping that the way would last a little longer though it was few feet away.

"This is our younger daughter. Nora," my mum said. I glanced at her before I turned to our guest sitting in couch.

Instead of blond I found dark hair. His eyes were deep brown but not blue. He was with square jaw unlike Klaus'. He was broad and well built body behind that gentlemanly suit and not like Klaus' shattered raincoat. I wasn't late to wish him and did back. A light dimples were forming whenever he smiled different to that Klaus' deeper ones. Why was I even comparing these both? Brainless Nora, of course.

For a second I felt my heartbeat slowed down and thanked god that it wasn't Klaus who 'saved' my dad because I knew his meaning of 'saving.'

"Oh I never thought you had a very beautiful daughter, Mr. Flinson," he smirked. I blushed a little sitting beside my mum. Dad laughed out, "That they both are. Like mother like daughters," dad smirked back at him.

Kara, she wasn't here. I grunted inwardly.

"I'll be back. Excuse me," mum smiled getting up and made way towards kitchen again. Ugh! Call me in, call me in.

Dad and our 'guest' kept chatting about all the stuff going out there and I seriously wanted to go to my room and hop onto bed but I can't right. After fifteen minutes or so dad got a call and left me alone with him. Awesome.

Breaking this silence between us I spoke first, "So, what do you do, mister..?"

He smiled, "Call me Elijah."

**so how was it? good/ bad/ boring? **

**please let me know what ur thinking..:)**


	15. Fifty shades of DEATH

"Elijah. Thanks for saving my father," I smiled a little.

It was after we had dinner. He was sitting in the couch like previously while me on the chair beside. Mom and dad left minutes ago leaving both of us alone because 'they were in need' as always. Elijah wasn't as boring as he looks at least, I meant not so formal like his suit, at least one good thing.

He smiled back at me but said, "Where your parents had went exactly?"

I shrugged, "Dad and mom were running an orphanage. You know, a kid would become sick quite often. He was new so couldn't able to adapt to this new situation."

His facial expressions changed, "Mr. and Mrs. Flinson were humanitarians. One could say from five minutes of conversation with them."

I sighed, "They were really inspiring one for us."

"And what about your sister, Kara if I remembered correctly?" he asked. Exhaling out I told him what all happened with her, excluding Klaus' shit of course.

"That really must be hard for her," he said calmly.

I nodded. A beat of silence prevailed between us and he broke it, "Okay, I think it was getting late. I would like to take leave," he got up and followed him till the door. "Goodnight Nora," he twirled around raising hand, "It was nice meeting such healthy people after long time," he stiffened a smile.

I laughed out, "Why thank you."

He left the house in about seconds in his shiny black Ford. Jiggling brows I got in like only to find my cell buzzing. It was Ray. I hadn't spoken to him since that day. Well it was awkward for me to sleep beside him. Credits to Mr. Psychopath.

"Yello! What up sire?" I started in playful tone.

Calm. It was completely silence from the other side. "Hello, Ray? Ray?"

I heard only breathing. I swallowed; "Klaus?" my voice was barely audible.

"Not bad, sweetheart. I must say I was impressed actually."

I shut my eyes cussing under breathe; I shouldn't had let Ray to involve in this but I did.

"Don't tell me that you killed him, Klaus," I was weak again at the end. "I didn't," he replied faster and normal. Thank lord!

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"Not in mood for games, sweetheart? Well guess what. I wasn't in mood for that too," he was serious. "Good, then what were you doing with Ray's phone?" I sounded as calm as possible.

"Raymond Wiley, young and smart lad. I'd like to suggest you to come over and check out his condition," he said. "Klaus!" I said through gritted teeth hinting sternness.

"Nora, you never liked violence, do you?" he asked coldly. I sucked in my lip staying calm, "So start your engine right now or else your sister would be next in the line of many you know," he hung up call.

_Fucker! You bastard! If you were a human, I would be gone to jail thousand times, you monster! Screw you! _

I wanted to scream through phone or right into his face but all I could do was wasting not a second in grabbing my keys and next thing I knew that I was jumping into driving seat and turning on that engine which roared.

It was cloudy outside, densely. There was no star twinkling in the sky. It was all like one of my dreams on him. I remembered it once again.

I was humming and driving looking straight at the road. Suddenly everything went pitch black but I was still humming, not at all afraid. It began to rain and everything became so messy through his voices playing in my head.

_'We both knew you wanted me too. Stop denying that, love,'_ all of sudden he was chuckling and at the next moment he was screaming at me, he was soothing me. I was thrown into clumsiness. Then I woke up suddenly.

It was one small dream of him.

What really he wanted to prove? One moment he was trying to kill loved ones, poke me with his silly dreams and warnings. The very next moment he was showing these dreams like I was standing too close with fewer clothes almost naked. That was frustrating.

I was passing through woods when my phone fell down from seat. Rolling eyes I bent down picking it. When I glanced back lights were on the figure on the road. It was Ray standing in the middle of road. Gasping loudly I hit hard on brakes but no way to decelerate into zero speed. Distance was decreasing while my pulse increased.

"Ray! Get away!" I shrieked with sigh. He was standing in attention, like a statue. Darn! What was wrong with him? Suddenly one more figure, with foot length raincoat, joined Ray. I knew who the heck it was. Closing my eyes tightly I steered the car diagonally from the road.

Everything was out from my control. Before my car could stop it was getting inside the woods. I wasn't breathing and my hands were clung strongly to the steering. My car was joggling up and down, shaking side by side. Where would I end up with this?

I hit my head to the door, whimpering in pain. When I shot open my eyes back a huge mass was inches away from, it was huge tree. Aw-ow!

Next thing I knew, my head was bumped onto steering making me to screech, glass was shattering all over me and eyesight was fazing slowly. Darkness was claiming me gradually before I managed to see the person reason for this beside the car…

**I'm not at all gud in describing accidents...so please..bare with me:/ n There would be rest of Originals probably others too.. if that's okay..n please let me know how was the chapter:)**


	16. Curtains up, clouds clear

Pain!

Sharp ache from certain parts of my body woke me up. Everything seemed so blur. I sensed that I was sleeping in some unfamiliar surroundings. My head was spinning all around. A dim light was filled in the room I was in and trust me it was spooky everywhere the curtains, doors, wall paintings and all.

Was it another dream? But there was no Klausy atmosphere in here.

"Oh you're up awake, dear!"

I heard an elderly woman from the door. I was alarmed suddenly by her presence. Turning to that side I saw cocoa colored woman in formal attire with white hair. That life sized smile on her face was weirdly okay for me because it was better than expected wild shire cat smile on his face. Some kind of relief passed in me.

"Where you found me?" I murmured touching bandage on my forehead. Ouch! It was stinging.

"Exactly where I saw you," she smirked by putting bowl of soup beside the bed on table. Ah, why wouldn't people give me suitable answers? Face value, I guess. "Nora," I mumbled. She smiled with a nod.

I glanced at the surroundings once again before I looked back at her. "I saw that you had problems with certain Original," her expression darkened.

Oh, she knew.

"What were you? Don't tell me that you were another Original…"

She laughed, "No I wasn't an Original."

"….Any other supernatural creature?"

She nodded slyly. I backed away immediately hitting myself to bed board and she enjoyed my response. "Don't worry, child. I won't feed on you in fact any other human," she grinned. I wanted to trust her but…

"You don't like your soup cold, do you?" she smirked and sighed for me to follow. Getting up from bed I followed her taking that bowl. We went downstairs and all the way I kept staring at the walls and decorations. According to my guess she could be one like Anna.

Finally we had ended up at the mini library. She pointed me a chair to sit and she sat in the other one opposite to the first. Both the chairs were beside the open window. It was quite outside, dangerously quite. Not even traces of breeze were there. That darkness reminded me my accident that occurred perhaps few hours ago. It was a close call. I swallowed focusing back on her. I smiled awkwardly. But then my chatter brain got something.

He was there when I was injured. That was highly impossible to stop him; he was too close to me.

"What were you?" I blurted with a frown.

"A witch, dear," she replied clearly.

My mouth was touching that base. I was practically talking to a witch, like real witch. Blinking slowly I succeeded in coping up with this matter.

"Wow, I…wow. I never thought I would talk to one and frankly I thought you never existed. This was cool; I meant how it was like being a witch? Was it controlling? What kind of powers…"

My word dam was sealed with her laugh again. I shrugged covering oddly, "Yeah, sorry. I would be out of control when I was emotional. Please don't mind me, ma'am."

Ma'am? Really, Nora?

"Oh dear, it was all okay. I knew the feeling when you fell in lunatic's eyes," she acknowledged, regarding Klaus certainly. "Drink your soup," she motioned which I did gladly because my stomach was growling.

"You knew him well?" I raised brow taking a sip of it. She sighed, "They were the legendaries for people of our world, Nora. They were the Originals," she gazed mildly at space and began to speak, "They were too strong and too cruel, some of them, could enslave people they wanted," she snapped back into reality. My position made her to smile a little, "And you provoked one of them," she shook head slowly.

"Trust me, I never wanted to if I had known earlier," I muttered.

"But you did, so think of another way," she suggested. "What you meant exactly?" I frowned in confusion. What was she trying to say?

"Wanna kill him?" she smirked.

I what? "Last time I had thought of it, I was ended up regretting till now," I put bowl aside. My growling stomach was knotted up messily. She simply stared at me until I calmed down, "Sorry. But you must know something. People that I love were walking on earth and I don't want 'all of them' to sleep permanently deep in ground and then dance in the heavens later," I was sarcastic and I knew it. But hey I couldn't take risk. Mike, Anna and her cat were dead. Kara and Ray were close. Ugh, Ray!

I should call Ray and hoping so badly that he was still alive and hadn't known anything about this mess.

She exhaled, "Yes, I knew."

An awkward silence prevailed and I was glad I broke it. "If you knew their story well then you could calculate their weaknesses and strengths, couldn't you?"

Wow, brilliant Nora. At least you could keep him in distance. Wait, I was just thinking about Klaus. And what about rest of them? Could enslave people they wanted.

This was so great!

Before she answered my questioned I asked the main important one. How could I forget? "I didn't get your name?" I bit my tongue apologetically. She smiled.

"Gloria."

**please lemme knw wat u r thinking..:)**


	17. Looking through

_'Nora.' _

_She twirled around, 'Klaus?' It was dark and only his voice was audible which was riskily quite. She could see absolutely nothing except that darkness._

_'You knew too much Nora. Step out of that house or something would start which never knew how to end,' his cold voice so deep that could make her explode out in terror. _

I gasped opening my eyes wide. Klaus.

His words were playing in my head. There is no way I am going out because he could just kill with his looks. I growled in frustration while getting up from the couch. Should I tell Gloria? It would safe if I didn't wake her up. The sun was almost up.

_'You knew too much Nora.'_

How could he channel me so fast that I had got every single secret about him? Gloria had explained Originals' positives and negatives. I tried recollecting her words as I made through hall…

_"A vampire was capable of compelling normal people but an original was gifted with compelling any other creature like werewolf. Like you had been complaining about that dreams, yes, they could manipulate people's mind. It was part of making them weak mentally," she explained. _

_"Oh my!" I gasped in horror, "That was worst."_

_Gloria agreed lighting candles around the dark room. "Their psychic powers were unchallengeable compared with other vampires or any witch in that issue and that was the only means he was reaching you." My mouth was parched as in loss of moisture. _

_ She was about to look through my future in order to find a solution to this problem. We both stood in a circle made of some kind of salt. _

_"And there were even worse creatures roaming on there. You shouldn't really involved in this," she waved hand; "Whatsoever was over. Now let me help," she motioned to give me my hand._

_When I had, she began saying something in Latin or Greek, I don't know. She lowered head while frowned still with those spells coming from her mouth. It prolonged like that for five minutes until she stopped squeezing my hand._

_"Golden lights, dark tunnels, blooded hearts, hasty decisions, change of lives." _

_And what the heck it meant?_

_She popped up her eyes clenching teeth. I sucked in my lip waiting her to continue. Blinking rapidly she began to shake her head and then smiled a very little. _

_"What had you saw?" I asked. _

But she never told what she had seen instead she had sealed that discussion with a smile and assured that I wouldn't die, soon. That was really energetic. Yay(!) My hand went to door knob when I heard Gloria's voice from my behind, "Running from someone?" I turned around and found her smirking from stair case.

"No.. I.. I don't want to bother you anymore," I sighed. She reached me, "You can go but before remember something," she hold my hand, "Whatever happens never lose faith."

She was definitely amused with my terrified expression, "Free advice," she smirked again.

"Yeah, sure, right. Thank for the shelter," I mumbled.I had no idea what to say. Twirling around, I opened door and left open-mouthed watching the devil in raincoat.

"Klaus!" Gloria greeted standing by my side 'in' the house. He smirked, "Gloria, my favorite witch."

They both know each other?

Gloria rolled eyes as he continued, "You had became more powerful since the last time I saw you."

Okay, this was so…

Klaus glanced at me and I seriously felt the wound on my head aching, "Where were your manners Gloria? Why can't you just invite me in? So that we could have nice little kitty party," he smirked. "I don't do parties with my partners," she countered. So they worked together. Perfect.

That smile on his lips grew wide. "I couldn't help myself involving in your silly little games, Klaus and now I don't wanted to," Gloria huffed. Klaus sighed, "Well, then send my sweetie outside. I had been waiting for her since I was conscious from last night's migraine you had given me." He was damn serious.

I gazed at Gloria with horrified eyes. She glanced at me and stiffened a smile. I flickered eyesight between both of them and swallowed before stepping out from that house. Klaus raised hand, "Ladies first," he grinned.

I hadn't dared to look at him and kept walking with picked up heart rate….

**Please let me know wat ur thinking...:) **


	18. New phase

**Hello.. here's another chap... and I've changed rating of this story from this chap... as there could be chances of mature contents from now on.. and for your info English isn't my first language..:/ so kindly accept that!**

**Please let me know what ever you think:)**

* * *

It was one peaceful morning, with devil.

We both had walked for a mile ending up in a local cafeteria since he remembered my human needs. Since it was too early in the morning I found few locals around café. None of us had spoken for this long. Every time I looked up at him he would just smirk without saying anything. Urgh! I was beyond frustrated.

I had have settled down after a little fresh up thinking that I might stink from previous night's clothes on me and this wound on head…

Klaus was having that coat on him like twenty four hours and seriously I never understood why he would wear it, what was the specialty in that. Observing his appearance once again, I found him wearing some chains around his neck and the ring on his finger caught my attention. It was big and shiny, lapis lazuli perhaps. Hmm, so this was the daylight ring. I wondered what would happen if I steal it and grinned to myself.

"Thank you, love," he smirked at the waitress who brought my black coffee. She blushed, "Anything can I get for you, sir?" she purred. I rolled eyes secretly, 'Yeah, it's only the looks.'

"You would be first to know," he sighed flirting back. She was blushed further leaving both of us. I thought to refuse taking this coffee but my stomach started growling at me. Quickly I took my coffee when he smirked, "Well, so where were we?"

I glared. "Right, I hadn't said anything," he sighed, "So I would like to enlighten your mood with the news I was going to say."

Is he going to leave me with my life? A bubble of hope rose and my heart lifted up to listen what was the news.

"I told you before that I won't stay in one place so I was planning to leave…" he shrugged.

Holy god! I love you.

"…with my things along. My coat, little cash and mini project," he smirked.

Bubble was blasted.

I huffed closing my face with my palms for seconds before glancing back at him feeling totally exasperated. "You won't leave me until I was dead, would you?"

He shrugged. "Okay, let us play a game.."

"What the.."

"Your favorite one, dare game," he suggested. I frowned. Where was he going with this? I watched him as he asked waitress for an empty bottle and began to spin it around pointing horizontally in all directions. "You know the rules right? If didn't do what you're asked you would be punished. And I seriously didn't like to see you suffer."

"Look Nora, this could be last game for both of us or it could be…" he trailed off. "Klaus what were you setting up now?" I asked tiredly.

He gave me pointed look, "Only one game."

"I don't believe you," I said firmly. He faked hurt, understanding what I said, "For you," but judging by his tone I could guess he was annoyed a little. Calling his waitress again he looked into her eye, "Oh love, can you rotate this bottle for my sweetheart?"

When she was confused he did spat, "Do it already." Was she compelled?

She followed his words and rotated automatically. Three of us waited until it slowed down and it turned to his side then gradually my side. It made a round or two and in the process I leaned on the table again with my heart in throat, beating hardly.

It stopped…pointing my side. I'm boomed.

Klaus smirked victoriously finding my statured position. Turning to her he smiled, "Thank you, love."

She left and so was my hope in life. Swallowing knot formed in my throat I gained back myself. He motioned, "I guess it was showing you. How appropriate."

He leaned in on table with knotted fingers, "I dare you, Nora," his blue eyes were dazzling in wryness. That expression was same like I remembered from one of dreams I had. "On what?" I muttered.

He jiggled brow before saying it, "Stay with me."

* * *

My jaw would probably touch the table. "This was another dream?" I mumbled shaking my head in bewilderment. Klaus chuckled, "Life with the Original could be best dream in your whole then."

I laughed bitterly, "Best dream or terrible nightmare?"

His dimples were on display as he snickered, "Give it a try, sweetheart."

I glared, "To be found myself as your personal blood bag?"

"If that's what all you wanted," he countered. I narrowed my eyes, "What did you mean?" he gave an eye roll mockingly, "My sweet Nora, I wouldn't drink from someone unless I didn't want to."

I huffed finding my rising temper, "You crazy! What made you think that I would leave my secured life behind just to stay with some unstable lunatic?"

What the hell was this? I was selected for post graduation program and was about to leave in a week or so.

He chuckled coldly, "Because if you didn't come and stay with that unstable lunatic, he could make you understand the proper definition of nightmare by unleashing hell around."

Ookay! I swallowed slowly absorbing his words. There was no way running back. No way. But I wasn't either ready for this supernatural mad show. I had to be ready if I wanted my people to live. Still, what would he get by holding me under captive?

"If you didn't want my…blood then why were you so interested in me?" I blurted. He shrugged, "Entertainment."

I threw him a mean look as he smirked and continued, "I was roaming alone for a while and," he sighed dramatically, "severely in need of companion who would provide me with amusement." I snorted, "Right, amusement."

There was fraction of silence before I broke it last, "And what would I get out of this?" I sighed out in frustration.

"Come on, sweetheart. Stop being so grumpy," he faked a glare. "Your sarcasm had has no limit," I huffed getting up from the seat. The waitress returned with bill and I smirked, "Thank you and oh, my sweetheart would pay for me," I said pointing Klaus, turning to him, "Right Klaus?"

He was just smiling grimly without answer when I walked off from the table and finally out of cafeteria.

Looking around I found people walking on streets of that little town. "Where did you think you were going?" he growled in low voice when he was beside me. Like I could really go.

I exhaled turning to him finding myself under his pinning gaze…

* * *

'Investigators were reasoning that the lady might drunk to badly,' the reporter in television said pointing the accident area.

I huffed eating my chocolate, "I was a drunker now."

'Her family was devastated by this news,' she pointed them. My heart stopped to function for a second, "Mom…dad," I gasped.

My dad looked pale and mom…her eyes were swollen into red. Emotions flew in me with the sight of my parents. Kara wasn't there probably she would not know about my 'death.' My friends were there too, Kate, Ray, Ethan, Jess…

No, I shouldn't cry, not now when Klaus was clearly watching my every reaction. "Could you please change the channel?" I muttered without glancing at him. There was no response from him while I heard sucking sounds from the dining room situated to my left.

Klaus was biting that lady's neck who 'gave' us shelter for sometime till I got enough break. Although she gave me food and clothes, she was turned into his blood bag. He was plainly enjoying every drop from her when little amounts escaped from corners of his mouth. There was no pain in her eyes of course, he had compelled.

I wanted to stop with scream but I reminded myself about the deal we had: Neither of us should enter into others personal space. And it was completely my idea so that I could escape of being mentally exploited by him. I was surprised when he accepted to that deal.

Biting my lip I hopped from couch to leave the room but I was stopped by his words. "You were saying?"

He licked his lips dropping lump of our host body. She was dead. I glared at him channeling my temper. "How much time should we stay here?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe a night or two, I would always keep you updated, love," he twirled around removing his coat for the first time ever. I caught that he was having lean masculine structure under his formal plain grey shirt. He was washing hands in kitchen when I stared at him blankly.

"Then where would you take me to?" I frowned following him into kitchen.

Klaus huffed, "Where ever I wanted to take you." He wouldn't at all answer to me properly.

Rolling my eyes I said, "Fine! I was going for bath," as I didn't know what should I say to this head-strong man. He twirled around with never leaving smirk, "Did you want company with that?"

I clenched my fists and threw my chocolate on him repenting immediately. He was fast and caught it without doing little blink. "Easy, little one," he teased with all fun.

I growled walking upstairs and found myself quickly under shower although it was for second time in that day.

My engulfing emotions were passing slowly. I was hurt to leave my parents, friends and everyone I know. New phase of my life was started and when would it last? I was just hoping everything goes well with the monster and I couldn't say whether I would survive or not….

* * *

Chicago:

"Kol!" she screamed.

Her fingers tangled in his dark brown hair, grasping to the roots firmly making him to groan. His lips were working on her feminine core. She was crying out loud his name, pleading him literally, when he did thrust in her repeatedly. He smirked clearly loving her reaction to his work; she did out-burst twice for the moment. Her nails raked his back till he bled.

"Oh my god, Kol!" her voice was barely audible when his member filled in her. Pacing in and out her he groaned giving her curves little squeezes. She panted his name over and over again while both of them collided in her. His fangs came out and uncontrollably he crashed into skin of her neck. She cried as result. When he pulled away he bit his wrist and took her closely wrapping sheets around them.

"Drink," he ordered her pressing his wrist to her lips.

"No," she mumbled. "You didn't want to test my temper, did you?" he muttered. She kept calm bending her head down as tears filled in her eyes.

"Why?" she managed to whisper. He raised brow not understanding what she meant, "Why were you doing this to me?" her sea green balls were begging to be released, to be free from him.

"Do not cry, darling. I hate women who cry," he muttered wiping a tear from her cheek. "And I hate so much when you specially cried, love," he cooed bringing her ears to his lips.

"Please, Kol, let go off me," she begged ignoring ache from bite of her neck.

"Hush my sweet. I would definitely look after you, would protect you at any cost," he brought her still close feeling her breath on his. He kissed her slowly enjoying her fragrance. She tried to push him but she was weak in front of him. A mere human girl was sharing bed with one of the powerful creatures in the world, an Original.

He trailed kisses down her naked body slowly. When he looked back at her she was secretly letting her tears fall from corners of her eyes. Kol was frustrated, "Why couldn't you have it, darling?"

She wiped away her tears, "You only wanted my body, nothing more. Please go on, Kol," she mumbled calmly.

Anger prevailed in him as he got up. He clenched fists and within a blink of eye her surroundings were being damaged. Vases were thrown onto wall beside her. She gasped crawling into middle of bed. Everything was getting under control when her phone began to ring.

Kol stood beside bed glaring between her and the ringing cell phone on the table. She answered it immediately, "Yes, mom?"

Her mother was crying, "She was dead, Kara."

"What, who?" Kara gasped. She could hear only her sobbing and she started to calm down, "Mom, please don't cry. Tell me what happened?"

"Nora was dead. She wasn't there for us anymore.." her mother trailed off.

Kara wheezed, "No.., no, it couldn't be true…" she shook her head. "No! You were lying. She had talked to me on the very previous day!"

She couldn't hear anything from other side for few seconds and her father talked in a very low voice, "Kara dear, it is true. She was lost in accident…" his voice was utterly dripped in pain.

"When?" Kara's emotions were already on peak. Oceans filled into her eyes. Her little bratty sister was no more living and was died like her lover, Mike, in the car crash.

By the time she hung up the call Kol was staring at her. "And what was that all about?" he asked callously as he didn't overheard their conversation. She glanced at him, "My sister," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he sighed reaching for her. She continued, "She was…," a little weep escaped from her lips. Kol curled a hand around her unsure of what to do or how to comfort her. He understood finally as she laid her head on his chest.

Little she did know her sister was still breathing and facing same problem as her. Living with the Original.


	19. Bad omen

**Chapter-19: Bad omen**

* * *

Chicago:

Kara popped up her eyes finding that Kol uncurled his arms around her. He shifted to other side slowly detaching him from her. She was relieved that he wasn't awake and cautiously got up from bed choosing pin drop silence through her actions.

She was blushing into deep red when she found her dress was ripped off and needed a new pair of clothes. Shaking her head in disgust she looked around and saw Kol's shirt was lying on the floor. Quickly grabbing it Kara, winced a little from his bite on her neck, covered herself and twirled around gasping loudly.

"Kol!"

"Going somewhere?" he narrowed eyes checking her from top to bottom. And she began trembling but tried maintaining her voice stable, "Yes,.."

Kol was already pinning her to wall in the blink with her hands above her head. He wasn't angry but instead he was smiling sending chills down her spine. He leaned in running his nose tip along her jaw line, enjoyed her alluring scent.

"Mmm, Kara, you knew I would miss you…" bending down he touched her wound with his lips. She tried her best not be repulsed but really she wasn't at all. She always wanted to be near him although she knew he was a monster.

Part of her wanted to slap him hard for luring her into his bed again and part of her was mentally slapping herself for being so easy. "Please Kol; I must go to my family. They were in need of me," she mumbled in low voice almost begging.

Once pulled away Kol looked into her tear filling eyes. He moved closer and closer till his naked body was touching hers. Kol's fingers trailed down from her breasts to belly finding that her body was all perky to his touch.

"Why, why Kara? What were you doing to me, hmm?"

"I—I did nothing, Kol," she stopped his hand. He snapped at her, "Nothing? You were the one who had drawn my attention, Kara. You were the one."

* * *

"What are we waiting for?" I asked rather impatiently as I sat on the rock beside this empty road. Klaus and I were standing and waiting for what exactly I didn't know. I grew annoyed as he didn't bother to reply at all. When I shoot him glance he was busy gazing straight at his right side of the way. The corner of his lips suddenly curled up forming into a smirk.

Everything made sense when I saw a car coming that way. Okay, so he was hearing to that engine sound with his inhuman ability. I stepped beside him quickly as he raised his arm gesturing for asking lift. That old Audi Quattro stopped right in front of us making Klaus grin wider.

A couple there in it, lady was driving and man was sitting next to her. Both were in their sixties maybe and smiling warmly at us. I smiled back, "Hello."

* * *

"So, what the young couple like you were doing in the middle of woods?" the male, Peter Richard asked turning to us causing Klaus to chuckle. We both sat in the back seat of the car and we were sitting little closer as there was rabbit carrier beside me. That was kind of uncomfortable staying nearer to him but I should make habit of it.

"My sweetheart was always up for adventure, Mr. Richard," Klaus smirked looking at me wryly. "And she didn't like to be refused so we finally ended there on the road." He wrapped around me pulling me close much to my dismay.

"Young love!" Mrs. Richard exclaimed letting out small laugh. "Hmm, young love, wild love," he nodded in agreement.

Love? Ha, ha, ha. Sounded very funny. I joined them in laughing but mine was dry though. Klaus eyed on me jiggling his brows playfully while I uplifted my upper lip with squinted eyes and struck out tongue. Mr. Richard noticed it and chortled a lot more.

"It seemed that your sweetheart mood was little perturbed, young man," he said when I shoved Klaus away leaning to hutch. Klaus let out a phony sigh, "Trust me she was the tantrum queen and I guess I must face a lot in coming future."

"Women were born with that stuff," he said pointedly gaining a nudge from his wife. He smirked at her, "But it would be fun if we hit their nerve. What do you say?"

Klaus chuckled looking down at me when my nostrils were on fire and fumes. He would always check my temper to peaks, bastard! Turning my head to rabbit there was small smile crept on my lips. How cute it was! Seriously. Eating little orange piece, a carrot, it tilted head breathing heavily and staring my every move when I touched its cage. Poor thing, needed to be free. To some reason this rabbit gave me vision of my life. Staying beside him, eating food given by him, didn't know what would happen if he get into temperament. How many hearts should I need to see, how much blood loss…?

I felt tired thinking all about and gradually closed my eyes feeling exactly dizzy.

* * *

Around California somewhere:

"Hmm.." I moaned groggily, "Let me sleep."

"You would definitely, darling," a thick accented voice replied me, "Hmm, that's my boy," I murmured. He chuckled.

I shot up my eyes almost very instantly. It was dark, my head was on his chest and I was in his arms. He was grinning awfully when I tried to get away. How long I took? "Leave me!" I shrieked. His brows knitted up, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied sternly.

Next moment I was down and my butts were sinking in thick mud. I groaned, "Ouch!" A little pain started from my back. He chortled out loud, "I warned you."

Rolling my eyes I took his hand while standing and did a little warm up to my body. My back was somewhat sore. I yanked away stepping a little ahead of him.

"Where were we?" I whined. "Forest," he replied. I began to imagine that it was a mountain as we entered onto some inclined area.

"Of course, I understood that," I growled dancing somewhere on the rough ground. Damn, this darkness! I could see nothing from the spot. "And why the hell was I boogieing in here, sire?"

Klaus huffed, "You would ask too many questions."

"Well, thanks to you who would always give that work to me bothering not to pass information regarding it," I countered. "Now tell me."

"Demanding little thing you were. Wait and watch," he purred.

We kept walking like that till he picked to speed up leading me the way. The trees were long as I could observe lengths throughout the way we were walking. I could hear to water flowing sound, small breezes touched my face and forced my pony tail to swing.

His footsteps were stopped suddenly. I panicked, "Klaus?" He wasn't there. "Klaus?"

In seconds there appeared a house; lights were turned on in and around it. I raised brow and quickly made my way into the porch with the help of those lights and he stood at the entrance with the same grinning face. Velocity of breezes was increasing slowly and his raincoat twirled around his legs, flapping rapidly.

"Welcome to my palace, Nora," he sighed me to get in.

To hell.

"A lake house?" I puckered up a brow. He shrugged. "Whose?" I asked watching the hall. There was traditional brick fire place and sofa set within reach.

"Mine," his answered made me to turn around and glance at him, "You're joking?" I was really surprised. A vampire and that also a person like him could own a place to stay? Wonder. And moreover it was neat unlike him.

He shook his head removing his coat. I kept checking his body up and down until he snapped me out with question. "Why didn't you think so?" he muttered heading towards the bar.

A bar? Wow.

I followed him, "As far as I remembered, you didn't like to stick with one place." He poured drink into two glasses… and he didn't ask me if I liked it or not.

He handed it to me but I rejected smoothly with a nod. "Come on, sweetheart. You were free, you mother wasn't here to tick you off. So you could do what makes you please," he smirked.

I made face, "Don't you raise that topic," my voice was full of sternness. He really had no right to speak about them after what he did to everyone.

"I hit a nerve," he continued with gulping down his drink, "But I didn't think so. I knew you'd like to be free from all kind of pathetic relations. You had always felt like they were holding you back, didn't you Nora?" I sucked in my lip deeply, "You imagined a lot," I gritted teeth.

He settled down on stool throwing a mock gesture, "Did I?" he roared with laughter and shook his head as I played some naughty joke. "Nora, Nora, you should be aware that I got into your mind on many occasions before. I knew how every single fragment of your brain perceive, analyze and decide."

My palms curled into fists, "You're bluffing," I must admit, that statement could sound so weak. "Hmm, so wanted little proof, didn't you?" he rose from that stool and closed the distance standing merely at inches away. He took swig of drink again, "Should I start it from your seventh grade, like how you envied your sister for being a beauty she was and for count of boys that came after her. And yeah let me remind the fact that you never allowed a single boy near you."

He finished his scotch with last swig, gulping down he spoke again, "Because of your insecurities, wasn't it? You had considered that point and turned it into a barrier, creating that you never liked to be in love, dressing like emo. But then you wanted pleasures like everyone and you really had dark fantasies that…"

"Stop."

He did, finally turning expression into amusement, "I know. Truth really hurts."

I tried to control self by swallowing overwhelming emotions. I just refused a drink and look where I was ended. Every part he spitted was true. I knew it and he knew that I knew it as well. My eyes wetted up a little though I managed not to let him see one drop coming out.

Bending my head I began walking away from there, ignoring the fact that my stomach was growling so loudly. He was suddenly in front of me and his eyes were raw completely.

"You'd really think I was done?"

"Klaus, you made your point. Hail to the king. Now leave me fuck alone okay?" I replied menacingly. He didn't seem pleased at all with coldness I emitted.

"You should start to control that pretty little mouth of yours," he growled. I huffed, "And why were we even fighting? Like I said earlier you made it. I was full of insecurities and I didn't like to be touched, okay!" I was screeching by the end of sentence. I heard echoes of my high pitch voice throughout the room.

We both glared equally at each other for an instant before he pulled away with smirk, "Allow me to give a little trip around, sweetheart," he raised a hand.

Random man. Klaus smirk was so intimidating one way and enthralling on the other. At situations I found myself drooling though I kept reminding what he actually was. Finally I gained my coolness back but I would never forget things he said.

_Growl._

He glanced at my starving stomach, "You should be feeding first," he smirked.

* * *

"And this was your room," Klaus opened door allowing me to get in first.

The room was normal like others, nothing special. A single cot bed with black and grey texture, linen sheets on it. There was lamp beside the table; décor was distributed according to room background. A cupboard was to my left and slowly I made way towards it. Opening the doors wide I was more depressed than now.

All kinds of girly colors were on display. I didn't know whether I should cry or laugh to my situation. There were really….really meant really so many dresses I ever saw but all were frocks, skirts, and what not only god knows.

"What the crap?" I squeaked. He reached me with confusion.

"I would rather die," I mumbled taking one of the garments. It was baby pink shirt with white stripes, "Oh noooo," I grumbled.

I remembered it from somewhere….

Yes, Kara used to wear the same piece long back. I made fun of her calling Barbie girl for a while. I huffed putting it back, taking some black floral top. It was somewhat better I guess but should I wear these…

"I won't wear these kinds of dresses," I admitted with horrified expression. His expression was dry, "Good."

"So, I would get another set of dresses," I asked sweetly batting my eyelids. "I couldn't change, sweetie and moreover I never had changed," he shrugged teasing me.

"What did you mean?" I blinked in confusion.

He sighed, "You know these were belongings of my previous projects."

My heart sped up little, "What happened to them?"

"Few were dead and few were enjoying," he said callously. I gulped knot formed in my throat, "Enjoying?"

He rolled eyes hoping onto bed, "Some were turned into vampires and quiet a boring few… I left them to my progenies and I believe they were having fun with those girls."

I gasped hearing to this, "You're truly monster." He stared mildly at me before leaving the room, "What if you got bored of me Klaus?" I heard myself saying. He twirled around locking eyes with mine and I sighed, "What next?"

"Goodnight, sweetheart." With that he left me for my fate. Exhaling out I turned to cupboard expecting to find some nightwear and need a shower very badly. I did.

It was baby blue in color, soft and lacy. I bet this could reveal every part of body but luckily I was having feet length robe.

Problem solved.

* * *

_Nora moaned grabbing fistful of his blond locks._

_Their bodies were attested to one another; their hands were roaming, squeezing, pushing and pushing so that not even tiny amounts of air could travel through them._

_He groaned when she nipped his lower lip. New sensations started in her body when his member was grinded against her hips. When he pulled away she was left with more desire and her hands were searching his body which gradually disappeared into darkness._

I shot up my eyes wide.

Ugh, Klaus! Always with dirty tricks.

I groaned getting up from bed and wrapped up that robe, marching downstairs. He was nowhere to be seen. Quickly he was found in the porch sitting beside river on a chair and was enjoying the view.

I snarled, "How dare you?"

He turned to me while I was straightly in front of him, "Well, good morning to you too," he grinned looking me from up to down.

"Don't even try to act smart, Klaus," I snapped my fingers at him. He got up, amusement replaced with coldness, "I need not act smart, sweetheart."

"Shut the hell up… you were crossing limits," I was yelling breaking the serene atmosphere but he lost temper and the very next moment I was pushed into water.

I was drowning, water…water everywhere. I panicked a lot and my heart was pounding against chest.

"Help me! I can't swim!" I screamed.

He was chuckling coldly, "Stop over acting, Nora. Look down, it wasn't that deep," he said crossing his arms.

I bit my tongue checking all around. Depth of water was acceptable and since it was a lake I need to make myself worry about stream flow. Even though, I glared at him as I was soaking wet. Clenching my fists I splashed water at him but he managed to escape. With great difficulty I made it out of lake slowly dragging that robe on me.

I narrowed eyes and my body was shaking with anger, "I would kill you someday, Klaus," I spitted. His eyes roamed all over me as darkness claiming those blue orbs, "You need to control that mouth, sweetheart."

My heart scrunched by the way he looked at me, "You promised that wouldn't mess up with my mind right!?" I screeched.

"I wasn't anymore," he replied with slight irritation. "Then what kind of sick dream you planted when I slept?"

His brows brought

together and gave me as if I was talking shit, "Dream, what dream?"

"I knew your dirty tricks, Klaus. You old ones could do everything you want," I muttered. He decreased distance with one swift move, "Look Nora, I really enjoy your pretty mouth but it could be gagged at any moment unless you decided to clarify me about what you were saying. Got it?"

Crap. He was dead serious. One could feel that coldness in his voice. Pretending that I was unaffected by his words I spoke again, "Didn't you put that dream in my head?"

"For your information woman! I went for hunting last night and wandered here and there till sunrise," he growled at me. I was taken aback by the tone of him. If he wasn't putting those dreams in my head then who would?

I blinked rapidly, "Oh. Just tell me one thing,..um… could you explain how these dream manipulations happen?" I asked very normally.

He gazed at me before exhaling out a frustrated filled breath. Then going back to his chair he pointed the other one for me. Ignoring fact that I was all wet I sat next to him. He took his scotch loaded glass, "If a vampire wanted to play with his victim, he would prefer to make a person weak, and he would choose this option. Haunting one in dreams, knowing their capabilities, weaknesses and thus their game starts," he smiled haughtily. "This victim could never know entire dream was nothing but illusion unless his psychic abilities were much stronger than that of vampire."

"How could we find if it was an illusion or a real dream?" I asked as he gulped down his scotch hungrily. He shrugged, "Simple we couldn't touch our victims."

Analyzing was still under process. What the hell? If he couldn't touch me then how could…

Perhaps the dream was true. And I was dreaming about Klaus?

* * *

**Thanks for reading..:) n thanks for the review TetraGirl :) **

**Tell me, do you like Kara n Kol involving in the story? If so.. I would like to put how they met in next chap! Or else I could just continue with Nora n Klaus. Do you like relation between Klaus n Nora so far? How was it, do u lyk any changes? Please share wat u think..:) **

**By the way this is the lengthiest chap so far ;)**


	20. Into the web

**Chapter 20: Into the web**

* * *

Chicago, days before:

Kara was walking mildly on the road. She didn't smile, she didn't cry for few days as was still processing what happened in her life. She couldn't still believe Mike was dead, won't be coming for her. When she looked at her engagement ring, a faint smile crept on her face reminding that day once again.

Controlling all the unbearable emotions she tried to take her mind away from the past. That was when she walked into _him._

Her mouth was hanging down in shock staring at_ him._ That person smirked at her at walked past her. Perhaps she was dreaming or…must have gone crazy.

He exactly looked like _Mike_. Could it be possible?

Kara snapping back into reality immediately ran after him. As far she remembered Mike never told that he had twin brother or… Like hell there was no possibility. Mike's mirror image finally ended up entering a stripping club. Without any hesitation she followed him in and quickly found him enjoying their dances and having drink.

This carbon copy of Mike wasn't having any idea that Kara followed him. He was just observing girl dancing around that pole with smiling face. And the stripper too was throwing him her best seductive smile. But then he heard voices from his behind.

The same blonde whom he faced earlier was surrounded by three drunken men. And she was looking at hopelessly, trying to walk away but stopped by one of them. She was trying hard to push them in between she glanced at him, it was like she was expecting him to react or something. He did.

"Well, well, any problem guys?" he smirked as he made way towards them.

"Oh, fuck off," one growled at him.

He was still calm and smiling at her.

Kara wasn't fighting anymore as she was occupied with only staring at the familiar face in front of her. He raised brow, "Miss, were you interested going with these fools?"

All she could do was shaking head as no. "Would you get lost already, Superman?" another male pointed middle finger at him.

"What a pity," he muttered folding sleeves of his tee shirt up.

The next thing was Kara heard throbbing sound. One of three convulsed and screamed in pain and then fell down. With widened eyes she glanced back at her rescuer. For an instant she swore that this wasn't Mike at all. He never did anything so wild.

Mike's copy was smirking so coldly that cruelty was clearly evident in his eyes. His hand was holding something little, fist sized. A heart exactly.

Kara gasped and backed away quickly and subsequently her feet began to move faster than ever. She was running out and mingled into the crowd. Her heart was beating faster and louder such that she could feel that pounding against her chest. Someone suddenly grabbed her by elbow making her go alarmed.

It was him again.

He grinned briefly before taking her side alley. She was pushed to a corner by him while his eyes were roaming all over her body hungrily.

"Mike," she mumbled touching his hand. He narrowed eyes in confusion before speaking up, "Call me Kol, darling," he smirked.

"Kol?"

"Kol."

"You're murderer, Kol," she said in fragile voice, "What are you?" He said nothing but leaned inhaling in her scent. She was literally trembling in fear but she knew this could be her end and she wasn't bothered at all.

"You would kill me?" she asked moving away from him. He snapped his eyes at her before saying, "Oh dear, I've had something for you more in my mind."

* * *

Present day, Lake house:

Nora successfully had completed one disgusting week with Klaus. Throughout the week, she was okay with one thing. She never had dreamt again of Klaus or any other weird things, was sleeping peacefully. She learned many things in this week, like how to swim was the first of them all and thanks to Klaus who had been dick throughout the sessions. Then coming to cooking, she learned to cook since no one would do it to her. She went on trip around the forest with Klaus once or twice, discovering new variety of species.

Literally Nora was considering this as her vacation, doing whatever crossed her mind although she was missing her i-pod, laptop, all the technology and shopping. There was nothing except trees, trees, trees and water everywhere and was driving her insane. Where in the world was she living? Yeah, right 'forest.'

She got up from her bed lazily. With much difficulty she made it to hall and found Klaus nowhere around. She smirked to herself for being all alone and ran back to her room opening her cupboard with excitement. Playing with all the dresses finally she did opted one black underwired bra and matching orange knickers. She knew what to do; swimming.

She had enjoyed swimming but not in front of Klaus, and ugh his bloody looks. He would stare like that as if his own personal brand of chocolate was melting in front of his eyes and his seductive words…were too much way inviting her into his bed.

Slowly Nora got down into lake enjoying the water covering every inch of her body. Nice. Good.

As soon as she was comfortable with water she began stroking, bringing her legs to her butts and kicked outwardly. She felt absolutely peaceful without Klaus' presence. But she wouldn't have guessed that he was pretty much enjoying the view.

Klaus leaned against the tree nearby with crossed arms and smirking widely, who was just fine with Nora's activity as well as her body. He began to create mischievous images in his mind since past thirty minutes she had been swimming.

"Well, well little one," he startled her. Nora widened eyes and quickly reached to the bank as he continued stepping towards, "Please don't bother to stop on my account, sweetheart. I was enjoying it as well."

Nora growled at him, "Couldn't you just…never mind," she huffed bending down giving him more access to see her. Licking his lower lip Klaus watched her with pure lust and she wasn't too blind to see that. Putting on robe she rushed into house fast, as she felt herself blushing. Well, it wasn't embarrassing but still she didn't want him to see her like this.

* * *

_"Oh god!"_

_She closed her eyes savoring the moment of being filled by him. It was completely after blowing orgasm she had but still his member was pulling pleasure from her. Oh, the feeling was completely exquisite when his fingers were giving her outer bliss. She was wheezing and grabbing sheets underneath._

_"Look at me," he growled. She did. "I want to see you, sweetheart."_

_Her hands went straight to his hips and sighed to move faster, "Klaus, faster!" she managed to say. He groaned pacing up in and out her. She grasped his shoulders tighter letting her nails sink in. Both of them panted equally straight into one another's face as they were building from inside._

_She felt someone had been watching them. A medium dark figure was standing next to the door turned to their direction. She gasped._

Nora popped up her eyes wider and sat up on her bed. She wiped off sweat that was caused by dream. Her breathe was faster like her heart rate. She couldn't help but to worry about that dream and that dark body was scarier. By the look of figure it was probably some feminine body. She was tensed again. What the hell was happening? Moreover she found herself aroused by that dream.

Shaking her head in disgust she looked around finally landing at her door. There was really a figure leaning against the door frame but it wasn't dark. It was Klaus factually.

Perhaps he would've smelled her from the distance.

Both of their eyes locked instantly and Nora found nothing but darkness and confusion in those blue eyes.


End file.
